


Give and Take

by Lableuthemad



Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lableuthemad/pseuds/Lableuthemad
Summary: Drabbles of my obsession with Noin and Zechs.Each chapter isn’t necessarily connected, and the rating may change.You may have seen some of these on ff under a different penname.
Kudos: 1





	Give and Take

**Dull ******

********

********

"Arch your back more!"  
The command was hissed. 

My face was pushed into the carpet as he was driving into me hard. 

"... feels so good, so wet."

I didn't hear the first part of what he said, all I could focus on was a dusty, moldy spot along the baseboard. 

Truthfully things had gotten dull, he worked long hours and spent most of his time home asleep. 

Sex had become pretty one sided, he would lay on his back while I had to ride and grind down on him.  
While saying things like "your hard cock is making me so wet" "I'm going to cum on your dick"  
His grunts and moans were few so I often wondered if he was falling asleep.

The sudden lack of movement brought me out of my trance.  
Why was he just sitting still?  
I ground back into him and his moan of approval encouraged me to grind back more.  
I was at the perfect rhythm when he suddenly pulled away from me. 

“What the shit Zechs? I was enjoying that.”

He pouts. “Your mind was elsewhere.”

I frown. It was the moldy spot, maybe he noticed it? Maybe the last ten years he has gotten bored with me. Long days, two kids, always something keeping us busy with no time to just enjoy each other. Our few moments alone are always rushed, maybe 

“Aaaarrrgg”

Did he just yank my legs out from under me?  
“You arrogant ass, I mmmmph”  
Its been a long time since he’s kissed me like this. 

“Lu, you have been distracted the entire time, maybe you need me teach you what this should feel like.”

He grabbed my legs and yanked me closer to him, thrusting in hard.  
His movements are frantic, his lips trailing down my neck. I think he bit me. His hand moves to my hip squeezing tight as he pulls me closer. He pumps into me a few more times then stops pushing into me as hard as he can. I feel his cock twitch a few times inside me. 

I’m trailing kisses on his neck when I feel the hum in his throat as he chuckles. 

“Its been a while since you’ve screamed like that.”

“Mmm that was wonderful, my heart is still beating hard.  
I love you.  
I don’t get to say that to you enough.  
We don’t put that much time into each other anymore, and mmmppphhh”

He kisses me intensely then pulls away. 

“Lets take a shower then get some sleep.”

I love that man.


End file.
